Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of charging stations for electric vehicles, and more specifically to authorization in a networked electric vehicle charging system.
Background
Electric vehicle charging stations are typically used to provide charging points for electric vehicles (e.g., electric battery powered vehicles, gasoline/electric battery powered vehicle hybrid, etc.). For example, charging stations may be located in designated charging locations (e.g., similar to locations of gas stations), parking spaces (e.g., public parking spaces and/or private parking space), etc. Some charging stations allow anyone to access and use the charging stations while other charging stations allow only authorized operators to use the charging station and charge their electric vehicles.